uusffandomcom-20200214-history
HUMANS
Nature: Humans are one of the most common aliens in the UUSF universe (despite their past). After WW3 and the cost of Earth, Humans have been declared as a race of psychopaths and mercenaries by the rest of the universe, though some Humans often disregard those statements, they understand and follow their nature as contractors, soldiers and various other occupations that require their more determined and volatile nature. Humans have been known as the most tenacious race in the multiverse, military's and governments ran numerous tests with humans and aliens in and out of their universe to test their grit and capability of survival, the results have shown humans to be determine to complete their objectives and goals no matter the cost. Humans have also been known to survive poison for a longer period of time before death, a Brosk and human were paired up to complete an objective and both were poisoned with cyanide at the same time, the human lasted four seconds longer than the Brosk, along with multiple other tests to determine tenacity all with the same results, it was officially declared that humans were the most tenacious and destructive race in the multiverse, though many people on other universes would fear humans for that attribute, the governments see that as a form of use that mankind can fulfill. Humans, along with being tenacious, have also been proven to be a race of psychopaths, the reason why is because mankind has been recorded with more mental diseases than any other race, not to mention the fact that multiple sane humans are the reason why Earth was destroyed. Mankind is forced to deal with that attribute and the criticism along the way. But once again, the governments see that as a form of opportunity than a hindrance and see to it to recruit as many human soldiers as possible. Humans have been known for war due to the fact that they have the biggest record of wars. Humans alone have records of over thousands of wars, while other alien races had fewer then forty (40). Any war that has involved Humans in the conflict have been won by the side that has that same species fighting for them. Humans have won every war that they have entered, even with the exclusion of wars in thousands of other universes that were not associated with the UUSF nor any other government in any way. genetics Humans have adequate but relatively poor immunity towards common diseases, Humans infected however can survive nearly any disease within their universe, usually when they become ill or infected, they usually become immune individually and/or survive the disease as their white blood cells dispose of it, this is another reason as to why mankind has been declared tenacious as a whole. Humans often live up to the age of 110 years before their bodies give out. Humans throughout the years have actually become more resistant when it comes to bullets and gun shots, this only enforced the universal assumption of humanity and it also caused the governments to increase the calibers with their choice of weapons, making the armories evolve with the soldiers. Culture: Humans celebrate dozens and dozens of ceremonies and holidays, though they are usually based upon which religion that specific Human follows. They commonly celebrate birthdays and new years that happen every so often, but religions such as Christmas and Hanukkah are celebrated by Christians and Jews. Some often mocked one another for their faith and culture, others embrace and keep tradition even if they do not follow the culture of those Humans. Often they teach those traditions in schools and other areas of education, but some are forgotten and ignored whether the tradition is productive or not. Humans often killed one another over faith, sex, race, culture, and so on, thus causing a large amount of paranoia and distrust within their own race. Politics: Humans lived in varied government societies that each operated in a different way. Democracy, the fastest growing and most popular government type, had a new president elected every four years and political staff members were elected in by the people's choice. Category:Species